Sing It Ten Times
by Morgaine Le Faye
Summary: 10 USUK-themed drabbles, written with ten different songs in mind. Some fluff, some smut, some angst, some humour, and a fair dose of WTF-ery.


You're Gonna Go Far, Kid – The Offspring

"A-arthur, wait – _ow! _Wait a second, I'm not ready –"

"Alfred, my dear boy," Arthur chided, pausing for a moment and stepping back to observe his adolescent charge. "You can't honestly expect that your enemies will '_stop and wait a second_' simply because you aren't prepared."

"I know," Alfred whined, clutching at his bruising arm. "But do you have to swing quite that _hard_?"

"Of course," Arthur replied simply, the corners of his mouth turning up in a smirk. "You asked me to teach you to sword fight, did you not? It's not my problem if you can't take the heat."

Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na) – My Chemical Romance

"We're going entirely too fast," Arthur said, voice forcibly calm. He _would not _let his voice waver or break, especially not under the current circumstances.

"Ahahaha, are ya scared, Iggy?" Alfred asked, turning his head to grin smugly at Arthur.

"Bloody – _Christ, _Alfred, will you watch where you're going?" Arthur cried, unable to keep the panic out of his voice. His hands were gripping the dusty seat of the car rather tightly now, and his fingers were growing numb. He knew he probably looked ridiculous, with his already-scruffy hair blowing every which way in the wind and tears streaming from his eyes, because Alfred simply _had _to drive with the bloody top down.

"You know what I think?" Alfred asked, grinning and licking his lips but thankfully returning his gaze to the dusty expanse of desert that spread out before them. "I think you're regretting daring me to take you out driving. Maybe you'll think twice before telling me I suck at it next time, hm?"

A Lack of Colour – Death Cab for Cutie

Alfred rolled over, staring at the phone. It seemed to be inviting him to pick it up, to dial the number that was running through his head even as he lay there thinking about it. He could almost pick out the digits on the buttons of the handset, even though the closed curtains blocked out the light and made his bedroom dusky.

If Arthur hadn't hated him before, he definitely did now. Alfred rolled back over convulsively, willing himself not to leave yet another tearful message apologizing for what he'd done. He was sure Arthur's message inbox must be near full by now; he knew aggravating the Briton wouldn't help matters, especially when Alfred was currently so drunk he couldn't form the words of his apology properly.

Alfred sighed miserably, rubbing his hands across his eyes and fighting back a wave of dizziness brought on by the full case of beer he'd drunk. Despite all the insulting things he'd ever said to Arthur, despite his constant efforts to show him how superior he was, how much better than him he'd become, all Alfred found himself wishing for now was the warmth of Arthur's embrace.

Marukaite Chikyuu (America version) – Katsuyuki Konishi

"Dude, my version is totally better."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? You stole the bit guitar from my version."

"Yeah, but it's awesomer in mine. I have back-up singers!"

"'Awesomer' isn't a word, and the back-up singers are ridiculous! And – Christ, you couldn't stop stuffing your face with hamburgers long enough to even sing a two-and-a-half minute long song?"

"It's better than your boring version. What the hell is up with the instrumental part of yours, dude? Whatever instrument that is, it's messed up."

"Those are _bagpipes, _for your information. Git."

Henrietta – The Fratellis

"U-um, Arthur?" Alfred brought his hands up hesitantly, unsure of how he should be reacting.

"Hm? Yes love?" Arthur purred, pressing another kiss to the corner of Alfred's mouth. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry, but are you _sure _you're not drunk?" Alfred asked, voice hitching as Arthur's hands travelled from where they had been resting on his shoulders to somewhere just a bit lower.

"Not in the least," Arthur replied airily, nipping at Alfred's lower lip. "Well, perhaps just a bit," he conceded finally, an almost malicious spark lighting in his eyes. "But I daresay you seem to be enjoying yourself, so what's the harm?" He gestured with his eyes to the bulge in Alfred's pants, emphasising his point with a not-so-gentle squeeze.

Alfred whimpered but did not pull away.

Technologic – Daft Punk

"Dude, you seriously need to ask Kiku for lessons on this or something!" Alfred groaned, leaning back dramatically in his chair and throwing his arm across his face in exasperation. "You're asking me about the simplest things! I can't take it anymore!" Arthur scowled and blushed unhappily, but didn't remove his eyes from the computer screen.

"It's not my fault! These blasted things are so convoluted. How do I…" he trailed off, impressive eyebrows furrowing in concentration. "How to I get to the internet, again? I seemed to have turned it off…"

"Gah!" Alfred cried, sitting up again and gripping Arthur by the shoulders. "Seriously?" he shouted almost deliriously. "We've been at this for hours, Arthur! _Hours! _And you still can't figure out how to work the _internet? You should at least know how to use the freaking internet!_" He shook Arthur's shoulders as he ranted, finally letting him go and slumping back into his seat, spent and panting heavily from his outburst.

"A simple 'figure it out for yourself' would have sufficed," Arthur sniffed affrontedly, turning his attention back to the computer screen as Alfred continued to ramble on about browsers and URLs and god knew what else. "Bloody tosser."

If I Had You – Adam Lambert

"We should have done this forever ago!" Alfred cried above the roar of the crowd, voice jarring slightly as he jumped up and down.

"Yes, well, it's not like I have a great deal of time for this kind of thing," Arthur retorted, but the air of superiority he had been trying to infuse into his tone was marred by his breathlessness and the fact that he was also jumping up and down, and pumping his fist to boot.

"Dude, this is so so so so awesome! I can't believe you got us tickets! This show has been sold out for months!" Alfred continued happily. "Are you sure you can see the stage from way down there?" he added, only half-joking. Arthur rolled his eyes but chose to ignore the jibe, instead opting to turn his attention to the band on the stage, screaming along with the chorus of the song. He really did love concerts, he mused as Alfred began to sing along with him, grinning widely. Letting go like this was nice every once and a while, and when it came to good music he really couldn't deny himself the fun of joining in with the singing and screaming and dancing, though these were all things Arthur usually avoided.

Plus, it gave him an excuse to wear his leather pants.

How to Say Goodbye – Paul Tiernan

Arthur bit his lip and willed himself not to cry. He wouldn't, he told himself, simply _would not _exhibit such a contemptible, weak emotion in front of Alfred, not when the child looked up at him with those eyes so full of innocence and trust.

"You'll come back soon, right England?" Alfred asked, clutching at the hem of Arthur's waistcoat with his small hands, hugging the Briton's legs.

"Yes, of course, America," Arthur murmured, kneeling down to place his hand atop Alfred's head, fingers twining softly in his blond hair. "I will always come back."

"I'm glad!" Alfred smiled, and it was as brilliant as the sun itself. After a moment, however, his expression dissolved into a frown. "I miss you when you're gone, England," he added softly, and Arthur thought he heard the boy's voice suddenly begin to tremble. He thought of the oceans and long months that would separate them soon, and it was all he could do to hold back his own tears.

Yuri the Only One for Me – LeetStreet Boys

"W-what the _bloody _hell?" Arthur cried, a fierce blush spreading across his cheeks. "What… what is this?"

"It's your anniversary present, duh!" Alfred cried happily, grinning. "You didn't think I'd forget, didja?"

"W-well yes I did, actually," Arthur said, taken aback. "But that's not the point. Alfred, why on _earth _are you wearing stockings?"  
"Dude, they're _leggings," _Alfred corrected, rolling his eyes. "I'm dressed as Link! Like from Zelda? Kiku told me you'd love the costume, since you're into magic and elves stuff like that." Arthur felt the heat intensify in his cheeks as he stared Alfred up and down. Oh _Christ _that spandex was tight-fitting.

"I-I suppose it does rather become you," he admitted finally, trying dazedly to work out whether he wanted to give Kiku a hug or punch his lights out next time he saw him.

"Woo, I knew you'd love it!" Alfred cried, beaming and bounding to sweep a tomato-red Arthur into a deep kiss.

Move Along – The All-American Rejects

"You're going to be okay, Arthur." Arthur blinked and looked up in surprise, having lost himself in the sounds of London dying above him. He could hear the bombs falling from across the city, even in the relative safety of the bomb shelter. He looked down, and saw that Alfred's hands were holding his own tightly. He couldn't feel them.

"I know," he said after a moment, almost pensively, pausing for a long time before continuing. "I always have been before." His voice trailed off and there was silence for a moment; Alfred seemed to be casting about for something to say. Arthur didn't care whether he ever found the words he was looking for or not, though. Because he was close to Alfred, Alfred was holding him, reassuring him with his loving touch. Alfred was there now. Maybe he wasn't willing to fight in the war with him just yet, but he was there. That was all that mattered. As long as had Alfred, none of the rest of it could possibly matter.

Arthur would find a way to move along somehow.

* * *

**A/N Lame title is laaaaaame. xD;; By 'it', I mean of course 'I love you' (or something similar), since this is USUK we're talking about. ;3**

**So uh... yeah. I did one of these things. x3;; A ten-song challenge, I mean. For those of you who aren't familiar with the term, the challenge is to set your mp3 player/media player/whatever you listen to music with to shuffle, and then shuffle through ten song and write a ficlet based on each of them. Only you have to write the entire ficlet wihle you're listening to the song, and when it ends you have to stop writing, whether you're finished or not. Which is why some of these kind of suck. ^^; I especially apologize for numbers 5, 7 and 9 (whoops - I said 10 instead of 9 by accident in the first version of this A/N ^^;). I... really don't know what to say about those. .orz But even though the whole thing was difficult I had fun with it. :D I wrote this last week and figured I'd post it since I won't be able to write or post anything new until exams are over. OTL**

**Constructive criticism is always appreciated~ (especially for the aforementioned ficlets-I-am-embarassed-by). :3**

**~Gypsy**

**PS: Ah, I found the legit rules for the challenge thingy. Here they are:**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.


End file.
